Tersembunyi
by mozaics
Summary: Jangan terlalu mudah percaya pada orang lain termasuk orang dekatmu. Kepercayaan diri lebih akan menghancurkanmu cepat atau lambat. Dunia ini keras, maka temukan cara untuk meaklukkannya. Kau diam, kau hancur. Kau mundur, kau sampah. Kau bergerak, kau selamat. Putuskan, sekarang, bukan nanti atau selanjutnya. karena kau tak tahu kapan dunia akan melumatmu.


" Enyah kau! Dasar lemah!" Shion menjerit. Meneriakkan nama Naruto yang kini tergeletak tak berdaya di hadapan Yahiko.

Sementara itu, Naruto hanya tersenyum. Ia menyunggingkan senyum mengejeknya pada Yahiko. " Bukankah kau sendiri yang lemah. Beraninya hanya pada orang lemah sepertiku. Ah tidak. Bahkan kau hanya berani pada perempuan. Pengecut sekali."

Mendengarnya Yahiko naik pitam. Ia menghujam Naruto dengan kaki-kakinya. Baru setelah puas, ia berhenti dan meninggalkan Naruto bersama Shion yang menangis terisak.

Tersembunyi

Disclaimer

Naruto milik Kishimoto sensei

Masih prolog

" Kenapa kau membantuku?" Shion menunduk. Menatap visualisasi dirinya sendiri dari penglihatannya.

Ia sedang di komplek kota tua. Dimana berbagai rumah sudah tak dihuni lagi karena bencana hebat puluhan tahun lalu. Hanya ada beberapa bangunan yang masih layak ditinggali salah satunya yang ia tempati sekarang bersama Naruto.

Naruto masih terbaring di sebuah kasur yang sudah using. Ditemani oleh Shion yang telah mengobatinya tadi.

Ia tersenyum lemah. Mendudukkan dirinya sebentar membuat Shion memprotes tindakannya.

" Tak apa, Shion. Aku sudah lebih baik. Aku melakukannya, karena kau adalah sesuatu yang berharga bagiku."

" Tapi kau jadi terluka karenaku. Kita juga kehilangan pekrjaan karena kau melindungiku dari Yahiko tadi. Kau tahu sendiri kan, jika aku mempunyai kekuatan iblis? Aku tak mau kau mati karena di dekatku, Naruto." Shion berkata lemah. Tak sanggup membayangkan keadaan Naruto ketika kutukannya terjadi. Ia tak ingin Naruto mati. Tapi di saat yang sama ia juga tak ingin Naruto meninggalkannya. Ia bingung, apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

" Tenang saja, Shion. Jika aku mati karena berada di dekatmu, aku bahagia. Karena itu berarti bersamamu aku harus mengorbankan segalanya. Aku rela kok. Selama kau ada di sampingku aku rela." Secara tiba-tiba Shion memeluk Naruto. Ia tenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Naruto. Ia menangis terisak. Membuat Naruto mengelus-elus punggunnya yang tertutup rambut lembut.

" Terima Kasih. Terima kasih. Terima kasih…." Ia menggumamkan frasa itu berulang kali bersamaan dengan isak tangisnya.

Pagi ini sangat cerah. Naruto dan Shion berjalan menuju kota sebelah untuk mencari makan sekaligus mencari pekerjaan. Mereka terkadang beristirahat sebentar karena lelah. Jarak kota tujuan mereka cukup jauh, sekitar 2 jam perjalanan. Namun, itu harus mereka lakukan demi memenuhi kebutuhan hidup mereka.

Suasana pasar pastinya ramai. Dan mereka saling bergandengan tangan supaya tak terpisah. Akibatnya, sering kali mereka mendapat pandangan iri dari pengunjung pasar yang masih muda dan belum berkekasih. Terutama Naruto. Ia yang paling sering mendapat tatapn iri bahkan pelototan para pedagang pria yang tertarik dengan Shion. Namun, ia sudah terlalu terbiasa. Lagipula ini resikonya ketika bersama orang cantik.

Mereka memilih beberapa bahan masakan yang murah-murah. Setelah itu mereka berkeliling kota mencari tempat yang membuka lowongan pekerjaan.

Memang tak mudah. Segala sesuatu pasti didapatkan dengan susah payah. Mereka menyadari itu dan tak akan menyerah untuk mencari pekerjaan. Dan akhirnya mereka memetiknya. Buah hasil kerja keras mereka berkeliling ke penjuru kota.

Sebuah toko kue sederhana milik keluarga Yamanaka. Meskipun sederhana, namun toko ini cukup banyak pengunjung dalam beberapa waktu. Sehingga, demi meningkatkan pelayanan mereka membuka lowongan pekerjaan.

Di tempat itu juga, Naruto dan Shion berkenalan dengan anak pemilik toko, yakni Ino Yamanaka. Praktis, mereka akhirnya berteman. Walaupun Shion masih kurang karab dengan Ino, namun setelah mengetahui rahasia Shion, akhirnya Shion menjadi terbuka pada Ino.

Bukan tanpa alasan ia berbuat begitu. Ia membuka dirinya karena merasa Ino sama baiknya dengan Naruto. Ino bahkan sudah menganggapnya sebagai kakak sendiri. Maka dari itu, ia mencoba secara perlahan untuk lebih dekat dengan Ino.

Tiap hari mereka melayani pelanggan toko mereka. Terkadang pula mengantarkan pesanan. Secara sekilas, mereka terlihat bahagia. Mereka belum tahu, jika perlahan, bahaya mendekati mereka.

" Tinggal beberapa orang, aku akan menikmati pertubjukannya. Tunggu saja."

TBC


End file.
